Pamela Harding
Pamela Harding is a 2nd grader in Ms. Colman's class at Stoneybrook Academy. Pamela is first introduced in Karen's Sleepover as a new student in Ms. Colman's class. Appearance Most images with her on the cover give her brown hair (in various shades) and a medium eye color. In Karen's Pen Pal Karen says that Pamela has pierced ears. Biography When Karen Brewer first meets Pamela, she wants to impress her and become friends with her. Pamela comes to Karen's sleepover party, but it doesn't take long for Karen to realize that Pamela is not fun to be around at all. Pamela is also introduced in The Kids in Ms. Colman's Class book Holiday Time - which takes place at the same time as Karen's Sleepover. However, Holiday Time focuses on Sara Ford, who thought Pamela was cool although she never really interacted with her. This book reveals that Audrey Green dislikes Pamela. Sara later comes to the understanding that Pamela doesn't have a good personality. In Baby Animal Zoo, Pamela thinks most of the girls (besides Jannie and Leslie) in her class at goody-goody babies. She thinks Karen is a loud-mouth know it all. She liked to tease Natalie about her socks always falling down. She calls Terri Barkan and Tammy Barkan babies. She thought classmate Addie Sidney was strange. In book #15 Karen's in Love, she celebrated her eighth birthday. Gallery In the graphic novels To be added! Friends * Pamela's best friends are Leslie Morris and Jannie Gilbert, also known as "The Milky Ways" in Karen's Candy. * Baby Animal Zoo mentions that she has had friends from her old school since kindergarten. Pets * None growing up except her father's aquarium of rare fish. * Her mom might get a cat after the events of Baby Animal Zoo. Toys Talents Likes * Learning about the weather * Springtime with new flowers and new grass. * She likes tulips, daffodils, and hyacinths. * Four square because it's fast and exciting * Teasing Natalie on how to keep her socks up * Spending time with her sister's friends or use it stuff, it makes her feel grown up. Dislikes * The movie "The Wizard of Oz" * Pizza since it gives her bad breath * Being teased * Sleeping on the floor * Animals * Running to class (she calls it babyish) * Karen Brewer because she was a loud mouth, cannot sit still, and didn't raise her hand before she spoke. * Snow * The song The Wheels on the Bus and A Hundred Bottles of Pop. * Sitting on Santa's lap. Trivia * She is Karen Brewer, Nancy Dawes, and Hannie Papadakis' main arch-enemy. * In Baby Animal Zoo she has a silver chain necklace and with a silver heart on it. * Pamela likes being the boss * Looks to the older girls for what is cool and what isn't. * Her mom has a home office and her dad sleeps on his recliner everyday after dinner. * In Karen's Tuba, she plays the flute in the the class band, which she says sounds like an angel singing. * Her pen pal in New York is named Naomi. Gallery The Kids in Ms. Colmans Class 12 Baby Animal Zoo ebook cover.jpg|Baby Animal Zoo Baby-sitters Little Sister 9 Karens Sleepover ebook cover.jpg|Karen's Sleepover Baby-sitters Little Sister 27 Karens Big Joke ebook cover.jpg|Karen's Big Joke Baby-sitters Little Sister 37 Karens Tuba ebook cover.jpg|Karen's Tuba Baby-sitters Little Sister 54 Karens Candy ebook cover.jpg|Karen's Candy Category:Enemies Category:Females Category:Baby-Sitters Little Sister characters Category:Kids Category:The Kids in Ms. Colman's Class characters Category:Stoneybrook Academy students